Sadness' idea/The answer to stopping Yveltal
This is how Sadness' idea and the answer to stopping Yveltal goes in Thomas and Twilight Go To The Hero Factory. next morning, Thomas awakens, tears still in his eyes Joy: You still feeling bad about what happened last night, Thomas? Thomas: No. Joy: Good. Anger: Finally, morning's here. Sadness: Thomas, are you ready to tell us about Von Nebula's past now that you had some time to think about it? Thomas: Yes. Disgust: This had better be good. Fear: Oh, I hope there's no scary parts to the story. Sadness: There isn't. Fear: sighs Good. Joy: Okay, Thomas. Tell us Von Nebula's past. Thomas: Okay. It all started like this. Before we even came to Hero Factory. hours later.... Thomas: And then Von Ness went rogue and violent, changed his name to Von Nebula and has been bent on revenge on Stormer ever since then. Joy: Wow! Anger: I cannot believe someone like Von Nebula would leave his teammate and leader behind like that. Thomas: I know. Disgust: It's like Von Nebula never really understood Stormer like we do. Thomas: Yeah. James: Is there a way to turn him back into Von Ness again. Zane: P.I.X.A.L, is there a way to make Von Nebula who he once was again? P.I.X.A.L.: Yes, Zane. But the only way to do is try and remind him of the good things he did as Von Ness in the past. Zane: I see. Thomas: Did you get everything P.I.X.A.L said, guys. Kai: Yes. Anger: But we need to find a way to break these chains and get out of here. Jeez. Do these have to be so tight around your wrists? Kai: No. Anger: I was talking to myself, idiot. Kai: Oh. Thomas: Anyone have any ideas on how to break these chains and get out of here? Anger: Come on. It's not like we can trick the Nindroids that are guarding us. Joy: That's it! Thomas: What? Joy: We can trick them! Disgust: But how? Joy: Pinkie, any ideas? Pinkie Pie: Got one. Outside General Cryptor: Remember the time when Rotor told that awesome joke. Min-Droid: Yeah. I laughed so hard, oil came out of my nose. Pinkie Pie: Hey, fellas. General Cryptor: What? Pinkie Pie: My emotion friend here wants to say something. Sadness: I just wanted to tell you that Von Nebula wants to see you. General Cryptor: Okay. and Min-Droid leave Sadness: the door Anger: throat Chains first, remember? Sadness: Oh, yeah. Sorry. the chains around their wrists Brian: Ca'mon we got to stop Yveltal! see Yveltal's destruction Anger: Wait a minuet! How did it just destroy itself? Thomas: John, how did Yveltal destroy itself? John: It must have happened because somebody, who is an emotion, used his or her ability to make it realise what it was doing wrong. Brian: I'll do it. Joy: Very well, Brian. Anger: What are you gonna do? Brian: Stop Yveltal. up to him Sadness: Okay, Brian. But be careful. Brian: Hey, you! Yveltal: his attention Thomas: Sadness, have you ever faced a Pokemon like this before? Sadness: Yes. And I have my own. It's a Feraligator. Brian: Come on! Sadness: What? Thomas: Sadness. You need to use you Feraligator. Sadness: Okay. But, what if Brian gets hurt? Thomas: Then you'll just have to use it to bring him back here. Sadness: Okay. Come on out. the Poke-Ball and the Feraligator comes out Thomas: Okay. Now we're ready. Anger: John, any updates on that anti-virus yet, pal? John: Not yet, Anger. Breez and the rest of the gang are getting the final ingrediant right now. Anger: Well, tell them to hurry up, because we have quite a problem here. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Battle scenes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts